


A nickname for your nickname

by el_frijole



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_frijole/pseuds/el_frijole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey gets dumped and decides to take Tango out to drink away his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nickname for your nickname

**Author's Note:**

> So a tiny bit of backstory for the inspiration for this. When I was a kid I couldn't say full names for some reason. I honestly don't know why, I just couldn't. So my cousin, Anthony, just became E to me. We still use this nickname for him, too! Anyways, that's the inspiration for this, please enjoy! (also, I'm assuming Tango's full first name is Anthony)

When Whiskey showed up outside of Tango’s dorm room one night, Tango’s last thought would be that Whiskey bought him a fake ID and was taking him out to the dive bars around campus.

“Are you sure this is ok, Whiskey?” Tango asked as the two freshmen began walking into a bar about a five minutes walk from campus.

“Just act like you belong and you’ll get away with it,” Whiskey said, nudging his fellow D-man.

Tango was nervous, but when he watched Whiskey set his ID down with a confident, yet still deadpanned, look, he decided it was worth a shot. He placed his ID down in front of the bartender.

“So what’ll you have, Anthony?”

Tango was moderately surprised to hear his full name used by the bartender. With his adrenaline still higher than normal from getting away with using a fake ID, he ordered his drink with a smirk.

“Whiskey, please,”

“Yeah?” Whiskey asked as the bartender poured Tango his drink.

“???” Tango didn’t need to say anything, as his confusion was clear across his whole face.

“You said my name. I assumed you wanted something,”

Tango sat in moderate shock for a moment. Sure, Whiskey was a pretty straightforward guy, but Tango never thought he was this dense.

“No, I was ordering my drink. I got a whiskey,” Tango said, holding up the glass the bartender just slid over to him.

“Oh, ha, sorry dude,”

Tango laughed and downed his whiskey. Maybe this night would be fun after all? 

Tango and Whiskey were seated in the last bar they planned to visit when it happened. Whiskey had drunk probably more than his body weight in whiskey, which had become the drink of choice after Whiskey’s misunderstanding earlier that night, and was well on his way, if not already there, to being blackout. Every word that came out of Whiskey’s mouth was abbreviated or slurred so badly it might as well have been an abbreviation. All his sentences were shortened and all in all Whiskey was just a plain ol’ wreck.

Tango, who had managed to stay moderately sober that whole night, was laughing and asking questions about Whiskey and the team, as per usual, when Whiskey’s phone rang for probably the twentieth time since they entered that bar. It had rung more previously that night, but each time Whiskey ignored it. Tango, at first, thought that it was because he and Whiskey were hanging out together and Whiskey just didn’t want to be rude by answering phone, but now Tango was starting to suspect that something else was up.

“Hey, Whiskey, how come you’re phone keeps ringing?” Tango asked.

“Huh? Dumbass LAX bro s'was hookin up with.”

“Foxtrot?” Tango asked.

“Yeah, that’s a one! Hate him!”

“What happened?”

“Look, E, don' worry 'bout it, k?”

“E?” Tango asked.

“E, I brought you out so's I get drunk and forget 'im! Who needs him, ya know?”

“What is ‘E’?” Tango asked.

“Les go, looks like bar’s shuttin' down. Too bad,”

Whiskey got up from the bar and stumbled a bit, steadying himself on the bar. Tango got down off his stool and wrapped Whiskey’s arm around him to support him for their walk back to campus.

As Tango walked and Whiskey stumbled back to campus, Tango kept asking questions about Foxtrot.

“What did he do to you?”

“Dumped me,”

“I thought you two were just hooking up?”

“S’was serious,”

“How long were you together?”

“I dunno, E, why don’t you use that brain of yours and figure it out! Obviously we were together long enough for me to need to get blackout drunk when we broke up!”

Tango was moderately shocked that Whiskey yelled at him. He wasn’t surprised that Whiskey was yelling, since he tended to be more expressive around Tango, he was just surprised that Whiskey was yelling at him.

Now, Tango and Whiskey weren’t the best of D-men bros like Ransom and Holster, and they certainly weren’t as snippy with each other as Nursey and Dex, but they had always been friendly and nice to each other. Whiskey being mad at Tango was new and he didn’t like it.

“Sorry,”

The rest of the walk/stumble back was silent. Tango made sure Whiskey got back to his dorm room before going off to his. They were in different buildings, so Tango used the time to clear his head from their ‘fight’. 

The next morning, Tango woke up to twenty seven texts from Whiskey. They all said some semblance of ‘I’m sorry’, and Tango sighed assuming they were meant for Foxtrot. Tango texted a response, a quick ‘I think you meant these for someone else’, only to receive an almost instant reply.

‘No, these were meant for you. I don’t really remember what happened, but I somewhat remember being a dick.’

‘Well, it’s ok I guess. I just have a question for you?’

‘As usual haha. Go ahead.’

‘Why were you calling me ‘E’ all night?’

‘Did I do that? Hahaha. When I’m drunk I shorten words and names. Tony is too long for my drunk mouth to say so I must have just shortened it to E. You know Ton-EE. My drunk brain can only handle one syllable.’

‘Haha ok that makes sense. Wanna go get lunch together?’

‘Yeah Tony, of course.’


End file.
